Love Can Become Deadly
by Artistic.Nerd.101
Summary: Romeo and Juliet story, with Beck and Tori, with some twists. Ofic. Summary: Tori's birthday ball has arive, only to be held in order to find Tori's future husband. And once she finds Beck, not only is he older by a fewer years. He is her sworn enemie. Can there loves survive. Or will there feud get in the way. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The is just notes before the story. This is a Romeo and Juliet story, but I changed it to make it my version. I use the characters, but change the names. I also change personalities of the originals and made them more like Victorious. Lastly I switched the relationships of the original Romeo and Juliet to fit them to my version. Which includes families and friends relations and who sides there on and who they are related to. So if you read the original Romeo and Juliet don't get mad at me for not keeping it exactly the same. I hope you enjoy and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second fanfiction ever, so comments to make my fanfiction better areacceptable. But please no rude ones. Please review and enjoy.**

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 1-

"Victoria! Victoriaaaa!" My mother echoed my name. My nanny is more of a mother than that women. I tried to avoid her, and she does the same. But every year one my birthday she finally wants to be a contribute to my life. I rather her leave me alone, I know it seems selfish. but on my birthday my boyfriend, well ex broke up with me, his name was Ryder. He called me young, but many girls my age or younger are wedded. "Victoriaaa!" I was bathing, having my head underwater, attempting to drown my self. My nanny, well nurse walked in, she caught me in the act.

"Your mother wants your presences Victoria." Nurse said, she doesn't have a name. I tried many times to request her to tell me, instead she just said, 'Well dear, oh is that your mother calling? I better go and check.' and she leaves.

"Nurse, my heart is not where it suppose to be. It can be miles away. Or it may not. But its not here." I spoke with devastation. I miss Ryder, he was my everything. Nurse caught my sadden glance.

"You know, there are many men an many will be at your ball, rich men. Ones that will make your mo-, I mean you happy." She corrected herself. I love my nurse, I really do. But my nurse always tries to set me up just to make my mother happy. It's always mother this, mother that, once can it be Tori this, Tori that.

"Um, nurse where is Holly?" Holly is my mother, I don't call her mom or mother. She doesn't deserve that title. Never been in my life, why include her. Again sorry for the self centerness that has taken over my thoughts.

"She's in her room. She's getting ready. You should be too. But I guess you can wait, your mother wants you." I nodded, and reluctantly got up. I put on my robe, that was engraved VV. Victoria Vega. I was out the door seconds later, walking down the hall, then up the stairs. Many pictures of me and my family. Mostly my mother and father. Every few pictures of my cousin Catherine Valentine-Vega. Cat for short. Finally I get to Holly's room, it felt like miles from my room to hers'.

"Holly you called?" I questioned her. She gave me a slight grin. Then turned around to her make up mirror. Applying more make up, even though she already has a lot on.

"Dear, even though I'm never home doesn't mean you call me Holly, you call me mother cause I was the one who gave birth to you." My 'mother' instructed me. I gave her a stern gaze. "Why aren't you ready? This is your ball. Your birthday!" She questioned.

"Instead of getting ready, in standing here, with zero reason why." I muttered. I gazed up to see my mother with a calm look, but in her eyes she is angry.

"I called cause, your 16 but not wedded. I was 14 when I was married, and 15 when I had you." 15? And had birth? I'm 16 and I haven't ever thought of sex.

"Ho- Mother, when I'm ready, I'm ready. But at the moment I'm not. I better return to my room to prepare my self, and make me look presentable." With that last remake I took my leave.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~

Hours later and I was ready. I had my brown hair curled half up, half down. My dress was a strapless, light pale green. From the hips up it was lace, from the top trim of the dress down to the hips there were rhinestones. More on the top fewer on the bottom. The skirt of the dress, was laired with different fabrics. The dress looked as if the fabrics were ripped and sewn. Laces to silk was laired on my dress. It was a dress fit for a princess. Cat on the other hand, had a much simpler dress. Hers was a long pink dress, it was simple, having a white ribbon that went around mid stomach. From the bottom of the ribbon there were rhinestones, starting in bunches and less as we go down. I was certain tonight can't be ruin.

"Ready to enter?" Cat asked. Cat was quite beautiful, red vibrant hair that went pass her shoulders, and big brown eyes. She wasn't that tall though. Cat's hair today was curled and put up in a bun, with a white ribbon in her hair to match her dress. Her eyes had little stones in the corner of them. Today I know all the men would be drooling over her, but she's only 15 one year younger than me. But all grown up.

She stared at me, grown impatient of me. "Sorry. Yes I'm ready, as I'll ever be." I replied. She grabbed me by the hand and led me through the big doors over looking the ball in my honor.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile (While Tori is getting ready)

Beck's Point Of View.

"Oh! What do we have here? Is that the Queen Of Cats?" Andre spoke. He was not fond of the girl, mother thought was suitable for me to marry. And I agree with Andre.

"Tell me where Beck is, or I'll break your neck!" Jade demanded. I was hiding from her, I didn't want to marry her. I wanted to marry who I choose. Yes Jade was nice the first few days of our relationship, but now I know the reason they call 'her' the queen of cats.

"Jade, maybe you should leave. Come back later when he wants to speak." My cousin Robbie. He's such a peace keeper, wants everything to end right. But we all know he is kissing ass to my mother.

"Stop being a kiss ass Rob, or do I have to say Beck's guard dog. Did he finally let you off a leash? Hmm?" Her crude comment lingered my mind. Guard dog? Well he does follow me everywhere, but he is my cousin. He suppose to keep me out of trouble. From killing her.

"A kiss ass? I rather be that then the queen of cats!" Jade snapped, she launched herself to Robbie. Tackling him to the floor, fighting for dominance**. Once she had Robbie on his back, she grabbed the knife that was in her boot, holding it against his neck.**

**"Repeat?" She question. He shook his head no. Inching her knife closer to his neck. "I said, Repeat!" I couldn't take it, I came out from behind the wall, stalking toward her. Anger rising in my veins. 'No one hurts my cousin but me' I thought.**

**"Jade leave him alone. Or the next body being buried would be yours!" I roared. Jade's face showed many emotions: sad, scared, anger, and embarrassment. She struggled to get off of Robbie, she tried to make amends by offering her hand. Which Robbie refused. **

**"Beck! I- umm. I mean-" She struggled to find the right words, but I know the truth.**

**"Jade leave." That was the only thing I can say to her. I walked pass her to my cousin who was still on the floor. I offered him my hand, which he takes, helping him up. When he was up I help sweep the dirt off. I turn toward Jade, which to find out that she took me advice and left. I'll deal with mother later.**

**"Cousin? Are you really to marry such a bitch?" Robbie questioned. I turn to Andre, he's been quite.**

**"Andre, is your mind still with us?" He suddenly turn to me, slightly startled. **

**"What? Oh yes. I was thinking why don't we go out tonight." Hmmm a night out? Sounds peaceful. And the best part, no parents or Jade.**

**"Yes!" Rob and I said in unison. "But where?" I further my investigation. Andre kept silent. I know he's hiding where, he knows it is dangerous. I need to know. "Andre tell me now!"**

**"It's a party, well ball.. Held in the honor of Victoria Vegas birthday." Andre speeded though the last part, taking a long breath. Vegas' my sworn enemy. Both the men saw my anger flow through me. One of them spoke.**

**"Hey! We can find more girls. Ones that can replace Jade." Then I was convince. No more Jade.**

**~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~**

**It didn't take us long to get ready. We all are wearing tuxedos. Both Andre and Robbie are wearing black tuxedos. I'm wearing a white tuxedo.**

**"Ready?" They asked me as me as we over look the Vegas mansion. I had the sudden urge to turn and run. But I stood put. I nod my head and started to walk to the entrance. The bouncer asked for our invitations and I handed him one and so does the others. Andre's father gave them to Andre and told him to bring friends. **

**"Are you sure we are aloud to go?" I was unsure to go or not. But Andre and Robbie, kept pushing to enter the doors. "Okay, okay I'll go in stop pushing." They stopped, and nodded, I breathed in a long breath and opened the large doors, revealing the party, that included more than hundreds of people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took awhile, i needed inspiration, so i watched basically every Bori episode then watched both Romeo** **and Juliet movies.**

**Chap 3**

No pov

Tori had trouble making it down the stair case, with everyones eyes on her. Even Beck's. There were awwws and ohhs. There were a couple of rude comments mostly from Andre and Robbie. But none fro Beck, he stood there in amazement. Andre nudged Beck once Holly spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Her is my daughter Victoria Vega." Once Holly was done everyone clapped. Holly turned to Tori and spoke quietly so she can only hear, "Dance with all the gentlemen, find the one you wish to betroth." Tori's face turned white once her mother spoke the word betroth.

"Yes, but.." Instead of listening to what Tori wanted to say, Holly turned and made her was to a group of men. Tori made her way through the ballroom, getting stopped a few times to dance which she turned down. "Cat, where are you!" Tori mumbled to herself.

Beck on the other hand wanted to find Tori. Even though she was born with blood of his enemies, he thought she was beautiful. Andre an Robbie left his side, when Beck kept walking to what they thought was no where. Beck knew that him and Tori could never be together because of the feud, but he wasn't stopping. While walking he bumped into something, more like someone. "Sorry I wasn't watching." He apologize, still not looking at the person, but at the crowd trying to find Tori.

"Still doesn't look like you watching." The person spoke. Beck was startled, but turned his gaze to the person, that's when he found out the person, is a she with the name Tori. Extending his hand to help, she took. Once on her feet she spoke. "Thank you, I'm Tori. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk but, have you seen a girl with fire red hair?" Beck turned he gaze back at the crowd, once he spotted a girl with red hair talking with Robbie, he resumed his glance back at Tori.

"Well, I found her talking with my cousin Robert. So I guess your now free to talk." Tori's cheeks turned as red as Cat's hair. She peered into the crowd and saw Cat. She turned to Beck and nodded. Grabbing Beck's hand she leaded him to a secluded area in the ballroom.

"Now that you know my name, what's yours?" Tori asked.

"Beckett." He spoke, hoping she doesn't recognize her as a enemy.

"Not a common name, I like." She turned to him, gazing into his eyes. A slow song came on, people started to shuffle to find someone to dance with. Beck cleared his throat and offered his hand to Victoria, as a sigh to dance. She took it and he leaded her on the dance floor. He placed his hands slightly above her butt as she place her hands on his shoulders. They scooted close to each other, where their faces were a centimeter apart. Swaying to the music, not speaking. Tori laid her head on Beck's shoulder. Beck took this chance to glance at the crowd where he saw Cat and Robbie dancing. He turned his head to where Tori's head is in his face. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. The slow song ended, and Beck grabbed Tori's hand and made there way back to there spot. Not letting go of each other hands, Beck spoke.

"Just like our hands, let our lips connect." With out an answer from Tori, he kissed her. Moving in sync, growing deeper with each movement. They were pulled apart, by the shouts from Cat saying Tori!

"Cat! What do you want?" Tori asked slightly annoyed. Cat kept rambling on about how her mother wanted Tori, and how the party was over. All Tori did was nod send Beck some slight glances, then moving back to Cat. "Cat, I'll be right there" Cat only nodded then walked away a few feet keeping an eye on both Beck and Tori. "Beck, I have to leave." Tori claimed.

"Then one more kiss." Tori nodded in approval and both leaned in, It was a light peck knowing they will see each other again. Cat gasped at the sight of them kissing, also another gasp from behind. Cat turned to see that it was Tori's nurse. Although the gasp left from the nurse's mouth sounded worrying. Cat made her way to the nurse.

"They are so adorable together!" Cat bounced, nurse calmed her, but shakes her head no. Cat looked concerned.

"That's Beck Oliver!" Nurse pointed out. Cat let out a gasp, and started to run to Tori. Once she reached her she started to pull on Tori's arm.

"Tori lets go! Now!" Tori nodded, giving Beck one last peck. Once Tori and Cat were alone Cat spoke. "I'm just going to say it, that was Beck Oliver!" Tori didn't say anything she just stood. The man she loved was also her enemy!


	5. Chapter 5

**I made Sicowitz the Friar in this storyit it just the friar just reminds me of Sicowitz. I hope you like. Please review. I don't own Victorious, just the plot and people I may add.**

**Chap 4**

Beck Pov

After Tori left, Andre and Robbie came by me to drag me out. I didn't listen to a word they said. All that was in my mind was Tori, her brown wavy hair, and gorgeous dark brown eyes. That's when I left, I had to see her. I ignored the shout of where you going. All I knew I had to be with her.

Tori pov

"Nurse! Don't bother me. I want to be alone." I tried to cover my tears that were forming in my eyes. I don't believe this. My love is to the very one I hate. I stalked to my balcony, looking into the distance. I started to sing.

Suddenly

My choice is clear

I knew only when you and I were standing

Here

I sighed for a brief moment, and hearing from down below me someone singing.

And beautiful

Is all I see

I resume to sing with him.

It's only you I know it's true

It has to be.

"Who is that?" Nothing. "I said who is it!" The man came out, he was wearing a white tuxedo. He had brown hair, which was very fluffy. In that instance I knew who it was. "Beck!"

"Victoria!" I can't believe it. He knows he not suppose to be here.

"Beck you must leave." I calmly stated. Even though in the inside I want him here with me. Holding me, kissing me.. Making love to me. Tori! Not the time.

"Victoria, I cannot leave." He inches towards the balcony. Grabbing on the vines that runs down my walls. Climbing up, until he's face to face with me. "Victoria, I came to you beca-" he stopped when my lips connected with his. Moving in sync, deepening the kiss, savoring the kiss. We stopped when Beck almost fell off, I grabbed his arm and pulled him over the rails. He fell on top of me.

"Beck?" I looked him in the eyes, following them down our bodies, to signal to get off. He stumbled to get off, but finally manage. He held his hand out which I took, and helped me up. We stood in silence, then he spoke.

"Victoria?" I stood and looked at him, walking slowly towards him. I give him a slight grin. He on the other hand stares at me with a questioning look, but changed to a slight grin when he sees me looking at his lips. We start to walk to each other, once we reached face to face, he set his hand on my cheek. Rubbing his thumb softly, leaning towards me, I take the message and I lean to once our lips connect there was no stopping, but the screams of my mother did.

"Tori! Open this door now!" Holly shouted. I look at Beck, but he was already climbing down. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave!" I pleaded. He kissed me. Then spoke.

"Tori, you know we can't be together, the feud between us I mean our family won't allow that. Even though I want is to be together." He stopped, trying to find the right words, then resume. "Marry me! We can run away! Be together forever. We can bring Cat and Robbie. We can bring whoever you want. I just can't live without you!" I didn't respond right away. I started debating wether to do it or not. I wanted to but Cat? Would she want to go?

"Tell Friar Sicowitz we are getting married, then tell Cat the time of our marriage when I send her to ask Robbie to go. I love you Beck." I was rushing so mother won't find out. In the back ground I hear mother still struggling. "I love you." I repeat, I give him a kiss, then he starts to climb down.

"I love you Tori, and don't forget that." I blush at his statement. Then he disappears into the darkness. I lay in my bed, forgetting about my mother, who seems to have left. Tomorrow is the day when I'm going to become Mrs. Victoria Dawn Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for the very long wait, school just started, I just made it on dance team aka like cheer, and backstage. Plus a new bf and homework and that's been booking my schedule up. So here you go. Sorry short very short, I thought you guys deserved something.**

Chap. 5

Beck

Today is the day. Yesterday she said yes. Today she says I do. All I could think of was her, not anything or anyone else. Before our marriage I have to find Sikowitz, then I find Cat and Robbie. After the wedding, we run. We run anywhere. We could go around the world, maybe Greece? Most important France, the most romantic place on Earth. Almost slipping brings me out of my daze. I'm almost there, oh look I see it. As I arrive I see Sikowitz in his garden.

"Sikowitz! Sikowitz! I bring news!" I shout. He turns, he face filled with concern and joy. Which I don't know why the concern.

"Beck! Your family is looking for you!" There's the concern.

"Oh really? I'll see them later. Now the news. Umm. I.." How do I put I fell in love with my enemies daughter, and we want to get married and run away. In a simple sentence?

"Beck spill it! You can tell me anything!" He pestered me, I better tell him.

"I found a girl, and I want you to marry us." I spoke slowly and clearly. He stares at me in amazement, then gives me a bear hug.

"Beck! Is it Jade? I knew you too will marry someday!" I look at him in disgust. He knows I don't like her. He senses my discomfort and spoke again, "If not, then who?"

"It's Victoria.. Victoria Vega." I hesitated the last part.

"Victoria? Vega? Are you crazy!"

"I might be, but I love her!" I said firmly. "Will you marry us?" He was very hesitant, considering the outcome. Then he open his mouth and spoke:

"I'll do it, for love." I gave him a hug and ran towards town. Cat an Robbie. Then my true love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 6

**Something different, I'm using Cat's pov to start. Sorry it's not long. Theses are fillers. Just been very busy with dance and backstage and all. So enjoy. Btw I don't own victorious just the plot.**

[Cat]

"Robbie please consider coming. Our life together." Cat pleaded. She wanted to go, Robbie on the other hand did not.

"Cat you must be stupid. If our family finds out we will start a war! I don't want that to happen." Robbie screamed at Cat. Tears started to form in her eyes. The man she loves doesn't want to be with her. "Cat don't cry. I'll have to think. It's a life or death situation." No, it's more like a I love you or hate you situation.

"Robbie. You love me right?" She questioned. He was startled by the question.

"Yes I do. You should know that. He answered.

She stood there for a moment. Then spoke, "If you loved me, you would do whatever we can to be together." He did the unthinkable and grabbed her head, crushing his lips in to hers. This was their first real kiss. She pulled a way, "Is that a yes?" He just nodded and resumed their kiss.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•

[Beck]

I return to my home, to see Robbie and Cat talking. Cat shifted her gaze to me and ran over. Almost trampling me when she gave me a hug.

"So are you?" She questioned. I thought it would be funny to mess around a bit.

"Am I what?" I replied.

"You and Tori?"

"Who's Tori?" I let out a chuckle.

"Tori! You forgot Tori! I thought you loved her." Cat argued back. I should apologize I didn't mean her to get offended.

"Cat I'm sorry I was joking."

"What's that suppose to mean!" She was defiantly offended by that.

"No Cat. I was trying to be funny." I tried to explain. She giggled.

"It is funny!" Then she started to skip away.

"Cat! You can't go. I have to give you the details about the wedding." She stopped and turned skipping back to me. "Okay we are going to get married later on. What you are going to tell her is to meet at Friar Sikowitz at 5 o'clock and to claim to her parents that she's going there to seek advise. Okay Cat?" I said slowly so she can get it all.

"Okay!" She said happily.

"You may go now." I replied. She turned to Robbie and gave him a light peck. Then to me and waved. Turning towards the way to her home she started to skip, once out of site. I started to think. Now my love of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 7**

**Okay I'm sorry for the short chaps. They were fillers. I'll try to make them longer. And please review, I love writing this story. But with ****very**** little reviews it makes me feel like you don't like the story.**

[Tori]

Where is she? It's half pass 3. She was suppose to be her at 2. "Cat!" I screeched. Dammit I'm talking out loud.

"Whaty" I hear a faint voice. Cat skipped into my room, sitting next me on my bed.

"So?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "Cat! What did Beck say?!" I raised my voice, she flinched as if I was going to hit her. "I'm sorry. Okay let me restart. Cat what did Beck say?" I try to ask politely. As always Cat forgets what just happened and answers.

"Oh Beck. He umm..." She speaks trying to remember. I sit patiently waiting for her to speak again. "Oh yah! He said, around 5 to tell your parents you are going to Friar Sikowitz to pray." She giggled, going into a whisper. "Toriii! Actually your going there to marry Beck." Oh geeze Cat.

"Thank you Cat. Why don't we get ready?" Cat nodded me following me to the closet, in hours I will be Victoria Dawn Oliver.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•

[Beck]

I was sitting next to Robbie who was like always freaking out. He wasn't getting married. I was.

"Rob-" I was interrupted by another long, heavy breath coming from Robbie. I continued, "Robbie. Robbie calm down. I'm getting married. I should be you!" He chuckled. That's an improvement. I hear the clock chime 4. I should get ready and head down the church. "Robbie we need to get ready." He didn't speak he nodded and we headed towards my room.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•

[Tori]

I finally arrive to the church 30 minutes early so I can put my dress on. It wasn't as formal as my birthday dress. Surprising right, it's my wedding and my dress isn't as showing off as my birthday dress. But it's perfect to me. It's tight on the chest area, with a few gemstones covering it. Cat had to help put me in it. I finally heard the door open as Cat was done tightening my dress. Cat stormed out to greet them.

"Eeikk! Your here! Tori is in that room! You should see her!" I heard Cat in the distance shriek. I sigh. Greeze I'm getting married. And to think a day ago I was complaining I didn't want to. Beck tapped me on the shoulder gaining my attention.

"Beck!" I gasped. Wow Tori! Good impression, maybe he will change his mind now.

"Wow. Tori. You look... Beautiful." My cheeks burn red. I hear Sikowitz calling our names. Beck gives me a quick peck leading me to the front room.

"Well if you are ready, we may begin." Sikowitz started the ceremony. I didn't listen to a thing, my eye were glued to Beck, his perfect chocolate colored hair, tan toned skin, and piercing brown eyes. "Tori? I do or don't?" I must of dozed off for so long, everyone was giving my a confuse look. Even Beck.

"Just kiss me already!" Did I just- my thoughts were interrupted by Beck's lips on mine. Warm, soft lips. We move in sync. With Sikowitz say 'I guess that's close to an I do.." And Cat and Robbie screaming, hugging, and kissing. It's official, I am now Victoria Dawn Oliver.


End file.
